


twilight at dawn

by kimaracretak



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, In-Universe Document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: A brief, undated record of a meeting between Seht and Azura, whose author declined to add a name.
Relationships: Azura & Sotha Sil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	twilight at dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



> Happy Hallowe'en, Kartaylir! Have a lorebook :)

In a time when the Clockwork City was not yet a city, merely the omen of one buried in the gears under the hands and eyes of Sotha Sil, Azura came to him who had replaced her and took into her palm a quiet, spinning contraption of brass.

Above them there was only glass, and in the glass their reflections regarded each other in silence.

"You will never find in a life the stillness you so deeply desire in your mind," she said to him.

Seht regarded her with a thing that was not pride, and was not love, and was not the feeling of one who has not slept for weeks.

"I will put into my city what is needed for Tamriel," he said. "And what my people need may not be what I need, and for that, I have taken your place."

"I am the Dusk and the Dawn," she said, "for though you may have no need for me as a god, the lifework of your city has need of me if it has light, and if it has dark. You will see me in all things, though you believe yourself more than I."

"This," Seht replied, "is what I will say to you: that a realm is not a life, and your presence does not mean that you are any more than I."

But day and night came to the Clockwork City, and in the spaces between dwelt the thing that was Azura.

This is the truth: that the anticipations remain because they are loved by the Tribunal. It is easy to love something that you have consumed, and harder to love something that you have created. Seht, Father of Mysteries, taught us this in the time before morning, and Azura, the anticipation of the light of creation, waits for us in the time before night.


End file.
